edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Luck of the Ed
"The Luck of the Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 3 and the 71st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tells Ed to hide his magazines, but Ed forgot where he put the magazines. So now, the Eds have to look all around the Cul-de-Sac to find Eddy's magazines. Plot The episode begins with Ed and Edd doing a scientific experiment. The experiment involves a small marble and a bowling ball. Edd states that if dropped at the same time, the bowling ball will land first. When doing it the first time, Ed does not listen and drops it before the marble is dropped. When they decide to do it again, it gets stuck to Ed's fingers. He panics and throws it at Edd who hits through the fence and lands on Eddy's house's wall. It then shows Eddy in a flapping panic because his mom has decided enough is enough and it's time to clear out his room. All that precious junk is being, well, junked so where can he hide the things he loves, the things he wants to hang on to, the things he doesn't want Mom to know about? More specifically, of course, where can he hide his collection of magazines, the ones that used to belong to his brother? Well situations like this of course are what friends are made for and in the grip of overriding terror Eddy asks Ed to hide his precious literary cargo, a bad move on Eddy's part because naturally now the ever-vacant Ed can't recall where he secreted them. Edd taught Ed to retrace his steps. So begins a long day of backtracking and investigating where Eddy's fear of permanently losing his favorite magazines soon breeds paranoia for himself and despair for Double D. If only Ed could recall where he put the goodies but he simply can't despite Edd's thorough interrogations and Eddy's clothes peg memory-joggers. Now Eddy suspects Edd and Kevin are conspiring against him, now he suspects Jonny has the box, he has Ed on the edge and it's enough to make poor Ed raise his eyebrow… if he had one to raise, that is! When Ed tries to retrace his steps again, he does the same thing he did earlier in the episode with Edd and Eddy wondering how long it will take for Ed to fully remember where he put the magazines. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Quick! Hide these magazines!" Ed: confused "Hide these magazines?" Eddy: panicking "What are ya? A parrot? Hide these magazines!" Ed: "Hide where?! What?! Who?!" pushes Ed to hide the box of magazines Eddy: "Numbskull." runs back inside his room; Eddy yelling to his mom offscreen "Oh come on, Mom, not that! Wait! I need that stuff!" comes out of his house with all of his stuff in a garbage can; sees Double D laying next to his door "Quit laying around Double D, my mom's making me throw out all my cool stuff. But luckily, I was able to save the..." around and talks in a secretive manner "...Magazines." saxaphone music in the background ---- *'Eddy': horrified "A sewer?!" off the sewer lid with Ed's head still stuck Eddy: "My magazines are in the sewer?!" looks inside the sewer Edd: "Seems appropriate, you realise if your magazines are in that sewer Eddy, they would be totally eligible, the text smeared by the damp sludge." Eddy: "It's the pictures I'm worried about!" gets his head free from the sewer lid then Eddy climbs up onto him and ducks his head Eddy: "Ed did you hide my box down in that sewer?!" Ed: his head still in his jacket "Um, not in the sewer, Eddy." Eddy: Ed pops his head out slightly "So where are they?" lifts his head all the way up "Talk!" grabs a clothes peg and clips it on Ed's face" Ed: "Ouch!" Eddy: another clothes peg "Where, Ed?!" the peg on Ed's face again Ed: "Ouch!" Eddy: "Those magazines are a one of a kind anniversary issue! Cough them up!" a third clothes peg and clips it on Ed's face again Ed: agony "I forget Eddy, I forget!" ---- *'Eddy': "Shh, if Kevin knew about this, he'd take my magazines for his own viewing pleasure." Edd: "Time's a wastin'." chuckles "I've always wanted to say that." ---- *'Edd': "Hold this please, thank you." Ed a rectangular-shaped glass Eddy: cynically "What's with the glass?" Edd:a cupcake "Eddy, please don't interrupt. Ed, do you see what I see?" Ed: "CUPCAKE!" Eddy: "So what's with the cupcake?" Edd: "Patience, please." the cupcake on the glass, Ed eats it, Edd places second glass on top; holds up a enlarged version of Ed's face Eddy: "What's with Ed's face?!" Edd: "Will you just let me do this, Eddy?!" D sticks a enlarged version of Ed's face under his microscope ---- *'Edd': at Ed's dirty face through the microscope, then to his dirty scalp "There we go. Now focus. Oh, dear. Ed, there's a new invention called soap, have you heard of it? This is gonna be more difficult than I thought, Eddy." into Ed's dirty hair "Oh, my lord!" Eddy impatient: "What's taking so long?! Someone's sure to find them!" Edd: "I'm having a difficult time going through Ed's copious contaminants. A moment please. Read a magazine or something." Eddy: "Read a magazine? I would if I knew where Ed hid them!" Edd: "Oh, you read those?" ---- *'Jimmy': "Jeepers! If only Sarah knew how good I am manual labor!" Eddy: "And what are you digging for?" Jimmy very hard on the hair "Are you working for Kevin?" Jimmy: "I don't know what you're talking about, Eddy. I'm flying solo." Edd: "Eddy, you put Jimmy down. Can't you see he's an innocent bystander of all this? I hardly think that Jimmy, or Kevin for that matter, have any knowledge to the whereabouts of your magazines." Eddy: "Oh is that so?! And what makes you so sure of that, Mr. I Know Everything About Kevin Knowing Nothing About my Magazines?!" Ed: "Boy, Double D, Eddy never looks at me like that." Trivia/Goofs * First time someone gets kicked in the groin as in Eddy kicked Ed in balls for losing his magazines. * This is the second time Edd did not have his hat on, but not seen by the audience. The first time was in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed". * The Kanker Sisters, Rolf, Nazz and Sarah did not appear in this episode. *What the characters wanted back: **'Eddy': His magazines **'Edd': His hat **'Ed': His eyebrow (uni-brow) **'Kevin': His bike *'Running gag': Kevin, Ed, Edd, and Eddy yelling for their things back. *Ed has blue-green eyes. It can be seen through Edd's microscope. *Eddy's mom isn't seen in this episode, but Eddy argues with her off-screen. *It's most likely that Eddy's magazines were dirty magazines, because he didn't want his mother to know about them (which may explain why he was panicking at the beginning of the episode), and when he told Edd about them, he said the word "magazines" in a secretive manner, while a lusty whistle sound effect played and Edd blushed. Eddy was also worried that the pictures would get smudged up if they were in the sewer. *The fate of Eddy's magazines is never revealed at the end of the episode. *When Double D sees the enlarged version of Ed's head through his microscope, Ed's hair is black in this episode, while in the episode "Over Your Ed", it's orange, but it could be because he hadn't washed his hair, like in the previously mentioned episode. *Jimmy was there when Eddy started accusing him as a suspect involving his magazines' disappearance. When Eddy started to stare at Double D very close and before Ed said "Boy Double D, Eddy never looks at me like that.", Jimmy suddenly disappeared! Perhaps he might have left the scene after being accused as a suspect. Gallery File:Luck10.jpg|"It's stuck Double D." File:Luck12.jpg|Edd being hit by the bowling ball. File:Luck11.jpg|Eddy outside with his stuff. File:Luck2.jpg|Ed's rubber chicken. File:Luck1.jpg|"My magazines are in the sewer?" File:Luck3.jpg|"Will these leave marks?" File:Luck6.jpg|"What's with Ed's face?" File:Luck4.jpg|Eddy's HUGE eyes, "Oh is that so? And what makes you think of that, Mr. I-Know-Everything-about-Kevin-not-knowing-about-My-Magazines?!" File:Luck7.jpg|"A toothbrush! Finders Keepers!" File:Luck8.jpg|"My hat!" File:Luck5.jpg|"My eyebrow!" File:Luck9.jpg|The Eds & Kevin argue. Ed_Edd_Eddy68.jpg|"Then I gazed at the stars". Video o9OxWcKcc6Q Luck of the Ed Luck of the Ed Category:Pages that need to be rewritten